


A Mighty Fine Way to Spend an Evening

by rsadelle



Category: Firefly RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't spit beer onto JR's floor, but he does make a choking noise. Understandably. It's not every day he turns around to find Nathan behind him. (JR's more familiar with the sight, and Nathan in the coat still makes his heart beat faster.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mighty Fine Way to Spend an Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanor_lavish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/gifts).



> Halloween treat for EL, who mentioned wanting fic where JR Bourne introduces Firefly fanboy Dylan O'Brien to Nathan Fillion.

"Come on in." JR takes Dylan through to the kitchen and gets him a beer.

Dylan takes it with a quirk of his lips and doesn't mention that he's underage. Not that JR doesn't know, but it shows a willingness to go along with things that he likes.

"This isn't much of a party," Dylan says.

JR shrugs. "Enough of one." He tips his head at the doorway, and Dylan turns around.

He doesn't spit beer onto JR's floor, but he does make a choking noise. Understandably. It's not every day he turns around to find Nathan behind him. (JR's more familiar with the sight, and Nathan in the coat still makes his heart beat faster.)

"Dylan, right?" Nathan says. "I've heard a lot about you."

Dylan looks over his shoulder at JR. "You have?"

"Mostly your mouth." Nathan took a couple of steps forward while Dylan wasn't looking at him, and now he's close enough rub his thumb over Dylan's lower lip.

Dylan looks from him to JR, which does nothing to make Nathan stop touching his mouth. "Seriously?"

JR shrugs. "Stiles is always talking, which means you're always talking. It draws attention." He takes the beer out of Dylan's hand and keeps his eyes on Dylan while he drinks from it, so he sees the way Dylan's gaze drifts down to his throat to watch him swallow.

"Uh," Dylan says, "just to make sure I've got this right, have I wandered into some sort of porn movie?"

"Nobody's filming," Nathan says. "Wouldn't be right." He cups Dylan's chin. "Doesn't mean we can't have a little fun on all on our own."

"Right," Dylan says, "yeah, fun, good."

"Stop babbling," JR says, smiling as he does. "You're not on set. You don't have to be Stiles." He gestures with the beer bottle. "I'm sure you can find better things to do with your mouth."

Nathan's already twitching the coat back, framing his hips in all the right ways, and it doesn't take much more than his hand on Dylan's shoulder to get Dylan to fold to his knees in the middle of JR's kitchen. Nathan opens his own pants, and moves his hand from Dylan's shoulder to the back of his head. Not enough hair there for him to really get a grip on, but he does all right.

JR takes a couple of steps toward them, leans against the counter where he can get a better view. It puts him where Dylan has to be able to see him in his peripheral vision, and where he and Nathan can share a smile over his head.

"This is a mighty fine way to spend an evening," Nathan says.

Dylan makes a sound that must feel as good as it sounds; Nathan's fingers curl like he's trying to pull his hair.

"Yes, it is," JR says, which makes Dylan make another sound.

"You're just fine, darlin'," Nathan says. "You just keep on doing what you're doing."

Dylan's mouth stretched over Nathan's cock looks sinfully good, good enough that JR takes another drink of Dylan's beer to wet his throat. It's even better when Nathan starts thrusting gently into him, and that's definitely a whine Dylan's trying to make.

"None of that now," Nathan says when Dylan tries to touch himself. "JR's got plans for you."

Dylan's eyes cut over to him, and JR just smiles at him. He's not even trying to do anything with it. It's just a smile. Still, Dylan outright moans, and his cheeks hollow around Nathan's cock, enough to make Nathan swear without remembering he's supposed to be half in character.

"You might as well give it up to him," JR says. "Sooner you do, sooner I can take a turn."

He doesn't get a verbal response, but Nathan's fingers tighten around the back of Dylan's head for a moment, and then he pulls out and comes across Dylan's cheeks and chin.

"Darlin'," Nathan drawls, "you're just about the prettiest thing I ever seen."

Dylan licks his lips, but doesn't do anything else to try to clean himself up. "Please tell me your plans include letting me come."

JR puts the beer bottle down on the counter and crosses the kitchen to take his turn at cupping the back of Dylan's head with his hand. "Oh, they do."


End file.
